Glow With Us
by Octopus Ink
Summary: Chapters representing the stories of what happened to each character after the Deathly Hallows. Suggestions and Requests are welcome.
1. Luna Lovegood

**Glow With Us**

**A/N: So this is going to be the stories of what happened with each character Post Deathly Hallows. Starting with Luna Lovegood. Yes, I will come back to each little story if I like where I'm going **

"Come again, Mr. Scamander! Your business here is much appreciated!" The shopkeeper called after me, a hint of pleading in his voice.

I waved my hand in signal that I heard him, but didn't look back at the scrappy bookstore. The brown paper bag crinkled as I carried it under my arm, the brand new book still cosy in its wrappings.

Summer was approaching England, and warm, misty air circled the outskirts of the tiny town, Ottery St. Catchpole, with fireflies floating around the trees; as evening was crawling up behind me. I decided to head down by the river, and read my book while there was still light out.

_The History of the Crumple Horned Snorkack_, by Xenophilius Lovegood. I had a monthly subscription to his magazine, _The Quibbler,_ and although most of it seemed fairly silly, I still loved it. In my fifth year of Hogwarts, the blasted Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher put a ban on the magazine, because of the interview they had with Harry Potter. That was the first time I had ever taken a look at it – and was heartbroken when Professor Umbridge, if that was her name, banned it – as I grew my love for it just then.

I even remember seeing Harry Potter in the halls of Hogwarts, he was in my year and he always seemed friendly, but myself being in Hufflepuff and him in Gryffindor I never got to know him. Amongst rumours, however, I did hear that one of his friends knew the editor of _The Quibbler_. I wish I would have met him or her when I had the chance.

Anyways, back to my book. This book was _The Quibbler_'s main story last issue, apparently Xeno. had been working on it for a while now since he was released from imprisonment from the Death Eaters last year.

But as I turned the crisp page, I heard a very, very faint scream off in the distance. I glanced up from the pages of my book; I saw nothing but the calm river flowing down. _Perhaps I imagined it,_ I thought.

As I began to read some more, I heard frantic splashing, and looking up once more I saw a dark figure in the water by the bridge, being pulled downstream. I dropped the book and got up, rushing towards them.

"Hey!" I called down, hoping they could emerge, but no. The person was drowning.

_Perfect,_ I decided sarcastically. I pulled off my vest and ran down the river to catch up with them, then leaped in. Loads of blonde hair was flying around in the water, hiding the assumed girl's face, as I grabbed her by the waist and kicked for the surface. As we both gasped for breath as we came into view, it had begun to rain. As I tried to grab hold of something with my free hand, the current continued to yank us downstream.

Finally, a branch was sticking out awkwardly into the water, and I seized it as we were passing. Of course, we stopped moving, but water painfully was pulling us back.

"Let go of the branch!" A misty voice called out, but the rush of the storm pretty much drained out the sound.

That was when the girl let go of me, and swished back violently. _IS SHE CRAZY?!_ I screamed inside my head, looking back, but noticed she was out of the river, practically cradled in the arms of a man with long, white hair.

"Let go!" He shouted.

Reluctantly, I released my hold on the branch, and after a half second of spinning in the water, strong arms yanked me out. As I spat and coughed out water like the girl, the man spoke again.

"Why were you both in the water?"

The girl looked up intensely. "I fell in, father while swatting away a wrackspurt. But this boy jumped in to save me."

_Father?_ I gazed between the two and noticed they looked very much alike. The girl had silvery eyes, and noticed that they got their astonished look from her dad.

"Well, in that case, well done, son." He smiled, patting me gently on the back.

I looked back by the tree I was sitting at, and noticed it wasn't too far. But by the looks of it, my book was destroyed and waterlogged. The man noticed this too.

"I'm sorry about that," his eyes flickered. "What book were you reading, exactly?"

My cheeks flushed, they might judge me for my unusual taste in literature. "_The History of...the Crumple Horned Snorkack_."

But snort in disgust they did not. "_Really?!_" The girl exclaimed.

"Um, yes." Said I quietly.

The man's mouth got very wide and shot me a toothy smile. "I can most certainly get you a new book, in that case."

The girl smiled as well. "Do you by any chance read _The Quibbler_?"

Sullenly, I nodded. I was now under the impression they were laughing at me.

But she held out her hand. "I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Luna Lovegood."

Only moments after that I realised what her last name had in relation to her father. "You're joking?! _You're_ Xenophilius Lovegood? So you really are the editor of _The Quibbler?!_ And you!" I pointed my finger at Luna. "You must be that girl that Harry Potter was friends with! You're the girl from Hogwarts that knew the editor! You're the girl who got it banned!"

Her smile wavered slightly. "I **was** friends with Harry Potter? I still am, you know." The cloudy eyes loomed over me. "And nobody got it banned but that nasty Professor Umbridge's ego."

Xenophilius reached into his pocket. "In return for helping save my dear Luna, you can have a free copy of my book." He smiled a bit more. "And, well, perhaps a free subscription to _The Quibbler._"

"Oh, well, that's really kind of you, but, I'm fine with just knowing she got out okay." My voice was a bit shaky, I felt star struck.

"Nonsense, son." He looked in his trench coat pockets, and found what he was looking for. Holding a magazine, he fished out a pen and signed the front page. "At least take this, be the first fan to read the new issue."

I reached over and took the magazine. It was a not yet released copy of _The Quibbler._ "Wow, uh, thanks."

"Shall we go, Luna?" He asked his daughter.

But something about her face implied that she did not want to leave yet. "You may leave, father. But I think I will stay here with..."

"Rolf." I said quickly.

"I think I will stay here with Rolf for a little while." She finished.

**A/N: Like? **** Dislike? Review! Don't worry, I WILL be changing the character stories each chapter!**


	2. Teddy Lupin

My hands trembled as they held probably the greatest possession I owned – something so valuable I'd never shown it to anyone else. Not even Victoire. If I had shown it to her, well, she might have laughed, or cried – it was hard to tell what she'd do these days.

It was given to me however, by my godfather Harry when I was 6. He told me that it was taken at my Victoire's parents' wedding, Bill and Fleur, I believe they are named.

What I was holding in my hands was of so much sentimental value that every time I thought of replacing the frame with a new one, I told myself that my mother had touched this wood, so I decided not to.`

It was a photograph of my parents, Nymphadora and Remus. They both looked so peaceful and happy together – but there were shadows of anxiety and fear in their faces that I could see.

My mother's hair was bright pink, and her skin was a beautiful shade of peachy-cream that suited her bubbly eyes well. My father, on the other hand looked a bit greyer, and a bit more distinguished. I knew all about his lycanthropy – I was told by everyone how lucky I was not to have it. But I would take being a werewolf over my parents being dead any day.

Oh yes, I knew all there was to know about The Battle of Hogwarts. In fact, I even knew what happened exactly to my mother and father.

It was a curious thing that had happened one day when I was only eleven years old. I stumbled into the headmistress' office one day when she called me down to see how I was fitting in, being a metamorphmagus and all. But when I noticed she wasn't there, I found what they called a pensieve sitting right atop her desk, and I had no idea what the swirling silvery substance in it was. I tried picking it up, but it seemed just to go through my fingers like Nearly Headless Nick. It smelled of rain, but with a mix of other scents around the Grand Hall. As I leaned closer towards it, it was almost as if I could hear screams, let alone voices. I even tried looking at the substance but it still just swirled around. So I dove my head in, hoping to get a better idea of what it was but trying not to get my hair wet. But then, I was sucked into somewhere, smoke filling the room – which I soon discovered was the Grand Hall.

Instantly something had caught my eye – it was bright pink hair racing towards a man who looked like what my father could have from the back. As I looked around, I saw that violent jets of light were flying everywhere, and masked or black cloaked people who looked like they were rotting or decaying were prancing upon people who I started to recognize. For example, there was Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger all scattered around trying to help everyone – but they all looked incredibly younger! But I drew back my attention to the lady with pink hair and raced towards her. That's when I had realised it was my mother and father.

"Mum!" I cried out, running at her but as nobody noticed me as I sprinted right through her, I understood that this – was a re-enactment from the Grand Battle of Hogwarts. Antonin Dolohov, a famous Death Eater as they called them, was maliciously laughing as my mother went over to help my dad, and started shooting the green jets of light at her.

"As if someone like you could ever defeat me!" He had cackled.

I then saw my father turned around and noticing that my mum was standing behind him, and at that, he pushed her back behind him, as if protecting her. "No, Dora!" He exclaimed. "Go, while you can!"

But she refused. "No, Remus!"And as she raised her wand at Dolohov's chest, a frightening woman with black burns and lidded eyes came up to them, and shot another green light right at her face, and my mother dropped to the floor, with a very surprised expression on her face.

At the sight of his wife fallen, he let out a wheeze of agony a second before he was hit in the back with a red light after Dolohov shouted "Crucio!".

I screamed as I saw my father screech, he twitched on the floor and let out cries and cries like he was being tortured, which somehow, I figured the red light _was_ doing.

Running over, I tried to help him up, but my hands just went into him like air. "NO!" I tried pleading at the man who was doing it. "Please stop! You're hurting him!"

To my doubts, Antonin did, but not because of my unheard yelps. Instead, this time, he shot a green light at him, and my dad was silenced and still.

I bent over, trying to wake them up, tears rolling down my cheeks until a hand pulled on the back of my robes. For a moment I thought Antonin or the scary woman were about to do the same to me until I saw the headmistress' office re-appear, and her kind face looking down on me.

"Teddy?" she tried comforting me, putting an arm around my shoulder. "I'm _so_ sorry – how foolish of me to leave that out when you were about to come up."

"But, what was that?" I wailed.

She looked as if she might cry too. "That was the memory of a man known as Antonin Dolohov, helping us decipher the murder of-"

"My parents." I finished.

The headmistress had nodded sullenly, and that was the end of that. Imagine YOU being eleven and seeing your parents being murdered in a memory; which was why I was reminiscing about the two of them while looking into this tattered photograph from the wedding, with the old, stained wood and fading to yellow image inside of it.

There was a point in my childhood where I remembered the warm touch of my mother's hands. From what Harry said to me, she was a good woman. True to the end, never a coward, always friendly to him.

Now a tear leaked off of my eyelashes onto the photo, thinking about the awful fate that held for her. "Oh, mom."

I was twenty four now, I shouldn't be crying. Grown men don't cry. I couldn't even imagine my father shedding a tear.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I croaked, quickly wiping any sign of watery eyes away.

It was my godfather, Harry Potter. "Is something wrong, Teddy?"

_Seriously, he knows everything._ "I was just thinking about..."

His bright green eyes fell over my parents' portrait. "Your parents."

I instantly thought of the moment after the memory in McGonagall's office. The tears leaked out of my eyes now, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. He put an arm around my shoulder, just like the Professor, and I couldn't stop thinking of the memory now.

"Ted, let me tell you something." He began.

I kept my face hidden, but brushed the turquoise hair away from my ears so I could hear him.

"Trust me on this. I know how you feel. But I'm not going to go on about how I miss them too. Okay?"

With a grim expression, I slowly nodded.

"However, I will tell you something different. Now, what's my child named?"

"James."

"No, the other."

"Lily?"

A sigh escaped his lips. "No, the _other._"

"Albus...Severus?"

"Yes. Both of those men he was named after were probably the greatest wizard of all time and the bravest man I ever or will ever know. James' middle name is Sirius, after **my** godfather, Sirius Black. All 3 of them died along with my parents. I don't even remember anything about my own parents, except the feelings I had when they were alive. But you know what made me feel better when I felt sad about their deaths?"

I raised my head a little.

"They were avenged, they died to a good name, they were good people and they always fought for what they believed. And you know what else?"

Sniffing, I replied. "What?"

"If they hadn't died, Voldemort might still be around. I mean, think. If my mother hadn't died for me, he wouldn't have been killed himself by trying to kill _me_. He'd still be around, stronger than ever. If Bellatrix hadn't killed Sirius, Voldemort might have gotten the chance and struck him and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. If _your parents_ hadn't died-" I let out another little sob. "Dolohov could have been doing something else at that time, like protecting Voldemort's snake – making him impossible to kill."

Anger burned in my stomach. "So you're _glad_ they died?" I roared, lifting my head up now, letting him see all the tears on my cheeks.

"You think I'm _glad_ they died? No, Teddy, you don't get it- my point is, it was how it was meant to be. All things happened for a reason, it all adds up in the end. It changed lives, some turned up bad, but mine turned out nice. Sure, everyone has rocky paths, but Teddy, you have to tell yourself it's okay to mourn but you can't change the past. Nobody can come back to life-" Though he fiddled with his glasses as he said this, "and once again, it's okay to mourn, but I think they'd rather want you to respect and remember them instead of feeling bad for them. Do you think they'd want you feeling like this?"

Clenching my fist as I knew he was right, I looked into his eyes, through crystal clear glasses. "No."

He patted my back. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"What I'm not doing right now?"

"Which is?"

"Living life as I should be. Grateful, and happy."

My godfather smiled at me. "That's right." And with that, he disapparated.

I stood up, hid my photograph in the bottom of my sock drawer, and left my grandmother's grizzly house, heading straight for a certain someone's house, after a quick stop in Diagon Alley.

***

_Finally,_ I told myself. I had reached their cottage. Knocking on the door, I anxiously awaited for them to come.

It was Fleur Delacour who answered and greeted me with a warm smile. Her hair was less shiny and silvery blonde as it had once been, and many laugh lines were etched upon her face. But her eyes were nevertheless the same. "Oh, hello Ted. Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks, but could you send Victoire to the door please?" I said shakily.

"Of course," she grinned. "She'll be right there."

As I slowly got down on my knee, and pulled out my mother's wedding ring, kept safely hidden in my Gringotts vault, Victoire saw me and gasped, taking a few steps backwards.

"Will you marry me?"

But the answer was unexpected. "I will not marry a man who does not comb his hair, Teddy."

My hand snapped to my hair like a reflex, I could have sworn it was combed.

But then she began to giggle. "Which is why I _can_ marry you!"

And as my fiancé was pulled into my arms, a smile like Fleur's washed over me, filled with a troubled past, but a bright future looking ahead. Sure, Harry's words didn't instantly make everything better, but they certainly got me off the sidelines and into the game.


	3. Neville Longbottom & Potters Christmas

Trembling hands were slicking my hair back, and it was only then I realised how much I was shaking.

Today was probably the most important day of my life, other than the day that I had killed that snake which belonged to Lord Voldemort. But you know, job interviews are important too.

Hey, I know what you're thinking. Who wants to hear about some stupid job interview? Well, let me tell you something. This isn't just any job interview; it's for a position at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Still yawning? Well, let me tell YOU something. I'm not _just_ going to the job interview today. I'm travelling to the Potters for Christmas afterward. Come along, if you like. But beware of the dry words you might have to endure in the next few hours of my life.

***

"Impressive, Mr. Longbottom. Very, very impressive. You did well in Herbology when you attended the school, ah – but your other classes not so well." A familiar Professor McGonagall looked over my past grades.

"Well," I squirmed. "Maybe because I was so focused on Herbology then?"

But the corners of her mouth continued to be turned down. "I'm not sure if we're ready for a Professor who did so poorly in Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. Your Defence against the Dark Arts, however, is exceptional."

"Please, Professor McGonagall, you know what I'm capable of. Sure, we might just be basing this on potential but I still have so much to offer."

"Very well, then. Perhaps we can accept you for this semester, and then check back at the end of the year and see if this will be appropriate. But for now, this conversation has concluded." She said, putting her glasses on and standing up.

I, on the other hand, was speechless. "Uh...thuh-thank-you-"

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom. The door is over here." McGonagall said warmly, holding it open.

I stumbled through it, gave her a nod of thanks, and walked down the stairs, still gaping at the decision. Not to mention I could have sworn I saw Professor Dumbledore wink at me in his portrait.

"Hey! Neville!" A child had called out.

Sweeping around, I saw a third year with bright blue hair running up to me. A girl with strawberry blonde, shiny hair who looked like a first year was right behind him.

"Oh, hello Teddy. And this is...?"

"Victoire, of course." She answered for him. "Don't you remember me?"

"Oh, now I remember. I haven't seen you since you were just a little tadpole." I smiled, crouching down so I was level with them. "How are your parents?"

"Wonderful, thank-you for asking." She looked at Teddy, who seemed uncomfortable. "Ted's grandma is good, too."

"Yeah." He agreed.

"That's good. Well, listen guys. I need to go. I guess I might see both of you if you're coming to the Potters' Christmas party." I stood up, beginning to walk away.

"I'm going! I'm going!" said Teddy excitedly, jumping up and down.

Victoire on the other hand, looked very grim now. "Mom says I'm not allowed to go, she said I'll pick on little Albus again."

"Well, anyhoo...I'll see you later then, Teddy."

"Bye Neville!"

***

Snowflakes fell gently over the Potters' nicely lit up house, and as I approached it with my Grandmother's homemade Christmas pudding a rush of happiness washed over me, it was nice to be back with a couple of my old friends.

"Neville!" Ginny exclaimed as she opened the door and ran into my arms.

"Neville? Neville's here!" I swore I heard Luna Lovegood say, also rushing out.

"Good to see ya, Neville!" Harry joined, patting me on the back.

A little boy with large, green eyes and Harry's black hair crawled onto my leg as I walked in. "Ne-bull," he mumbled.

"Neville, sweetness. _Neville._" Ginny said, scooping him up.

As I looked around the room, I saw many familiar faces and faces that were the familiar faces combined.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I suppose we can start introductions. We'll go first." Harry began. "I'm Harry, (of course), this is my wife Ginny and our sons James and Albus, -" he showed us a sturdy looking boy who resembled the Weasleys more than he did Harry, and then Ginny held up Albus, the boy with the green eyes. "And our daughter Lily." He finished, holding up a very small girl cradled in his arms.

"_We_ are the Weasleys," my old friend Ronald practically interrupted. "I'm Ron, this is Hermione," he referred to the woman next to him, who I very much remembered. "And this is Rose and Hugo." Sitting on the floor at his feet were two children around Albus and Lily's age, both with fiery red hair and brown eyes. Both looked frightened by the amount of people here, judging by how they clung to their parents' legs..

"_WE_ are **also** the Weasleys. I'm George, this is my wife, Angelina." Another red haired man said.

I very much remembered George Weasley and his joke shop and pranks at Hogwarts, and how Angelina had used to date his twin, Fred. I supposed now they shared his grief together.

"WE ARE ALSO THE WEASLEYS," A man who must have been another of Ron's brothers began. "I'm Bill, this is Fleur, and this is our daughter Victoire." A very pleased looking Victoire sat watching Albus maliciously as they were talking.

So she had come after all.

"I'm Andromeda Tonks, as you all must know, and this is little Ted." But this was not the Ted I had met at Hogwarts earlier today. His grandmother must have forced him to make his hair colour turn into a dark mahogany colour to look more formal, and his face was spotless without freckles and looked pristine clean with a tiny suit.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." I said a little shakily, embarrassed by not having any cute children myself to introduce.

As Luna had sat back down, her misty voice swooned throughout the room. "I'm Luna Lovegood - Scamander, this is my husband Rolf, and our twin boys" George perked up. "Lysander and Lorcan." She said, putting an arm around a man with shabby dark brown hair, holding two small children, once again close to Lily and Hugo's age on his lap, both of whom had inherited Luna's dirty blonde hair colour and protrubent eyes. Strange, I thought to myself.

But she had not finished. "This is my father, Xenophilius. But you may call him Xeno." She pointed to a nervous, frazzled looking man at the back of the room with candyfloss hair. So he must have been the editor of _The Quibbler._

After numerous more introductions from people's parents and grandparents and more familiar faces from Hogwarts, we _finally_ got to sit down and begin eating.

On one side of me was Hannah Abbott, a girl from Hufflepuff who I vaguely remembered, and on the other side was Harry, respectively.

"So, Neville, how have you been?" She asked.

"Just fine, thank-you."

"Have a job?"

"No..." I blushed. "But I just applied for one today."

"Oh _really?_" she gushed. "Which one?"

"Um, the Herbology Professor of Hogwarts."

She giggled. I really didn't think it was at all that funny, but I was pretty sure she was laughing at something else.

Once she had stopped, we all drew our attention to Harry, who had raised his glass and stood up from his seat.

"As you look around here we don't see how blessed we are to have each other. Our families and friends, or having a warm meal to eat and share with everyone. I just want to say, welcome everyone and I hope you enjoy tonight."

Hannah Abbot once more leaned towards me. "Some speech." She muttered under her breath.

"Maybe it wasn't the best, but his heart is in the right place." I replied, defending Harry.

That's when she stopped smirking.

As I politely spat the freshwater plimpy soup Luna brought into my napkin, Harry began to speak to me.

"So, Neville, how've you been?"

"Well, uh, good, you?"

"Pretty good. In fact yesterday this cat walked up to me and he even started talking, but the funny thing is he was wearing a tie..."

Imagine Harry's voice fading out as a camera zooms slowly away from a cozy house on a cold winter's eve as snow began to fall. As Neville walked home that night, he hadn't felt so warm in a long time. He was now going to a Quidditch game with Harry on Saturday, he had Hannah Abbot's address in his pocket, and the hugs from all of his friends in his heart.


End file.
